Hand In Hand
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: "True love is night jasmine, a diamond in darkness, the heartbeat no cardiologist has ever heard. It is the most common of miracles, fashioned of fleecy clouds- a handful of stars tossed into the night sky." Here are a collection of one-shots revolved around love, friendship, and family. Shadally, Sonamy, Silvaze, Knouge, and more!
1. You're Really Soft

"Hand In Hand"

Written by PoeticLover1996

1: You're Really Soft

"You're really soft," Sally murmured, snuggling deeper against the dark hedgehog, rubbing her cheek shamelessly against his chest fur, her arms wrapped around his frame. Shadow could only splutter, words momentarily failing him. He kept his grip on her firm, for her walk was unsteady and her legs were wobbly. He hadn't the faintest idea what possessed her to get drunk out of her mind; Amy had said something about her trying to outdrink Rouge. He shook his head. The antics of his best friend were baffling at best.

"Um, thank you, princess," Shadow finally managed to say, refusing to meet her gaze and instead focused on the path that led him to her house. He would've used Chaos Control to get there quicker, but with Sally in her current state of mind, he didn't want to risk harming her. She certainly was… _bolder_ in her intoxicated state than when she was sober, he mused as she continued nuzzling him, mumbling things under her breath. It was actually an amusing sight to behold, and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she would recollect what took place.

She didn't do anything _too_ outrageous when she was still at Club Rouge. At least, not initially. It started off as harmless tomfoolery. She was doing karaoke with Sonic and Silver, laughing at just about anything, and was all smiles and giggles. Then Rouge had casually suggested she and Sally have a drink off, and that's when things heated up…

" _Blue Eyes!" Rouge called. Sally, who was sitting by herself on a barstool, looked her way._

" _What's up, Rouge?" Sally asked, staring at her curiously. Rouge sauntered up towards her, turning heads as usual with her undeniable beauty and flair. She perched herself comfortably on the counter of the bar, a bottle of beer in her right hand._

" _How about you and me have a little fun?" At Sally's alarmed look, Rouge merely chuckled quietly, teal eyes twinkling in amusement. "Don't get your mind in the gutter, hun. 'Sides, I don't think Shadow would appreciate me romancing his woman," she teased, grin widening at the blush that darkened the chipmunk's cheeks._

" _Alright, Rouge, what do you have in mind?"_

" _You, me, drinking contest. Right here, right now." A little voice in her head raised its voice, warning her against the idea. Rouge was a freaking pro when it came to drinking and could easily hold her liquor. While Sally was no slouch herself, she wasn't quite at Rouge's level. Still, despite that, Sally simply grinned and ordered herself a drink, paid for it, and downed it in one gulp, her eyes glinting with determination. After all, she could hold her liquor. How bad could this be?_

" _Bartender! Another drink please!" Sally took the drink with unsteady hands, downing it sloppily, some of it wetting her chin. She wiped it dry with the back of her hand, slurs of giggles and hiccups tumbling through her lips. She could feel her friends' worried gazes boring holes in the back of her head. They had checked on her repeatedly, but she stubbornly shooed them away. She was a big girl. If she wanted to get drunk, then they should let her get drunk. Just as she was about to order yet another drink, she'd lost count of how many she had, hands gripped her shoulders and spun her away._

 _She peered up at Shadow's stern looking face, and her smiled immediately disappeared, a puzzled frown taking its place._

" _That's more than enough drinking for you, princess," he said, his crimson eyes ablaze with a mixture of disappointment and concern. All Sally could see, however, was disappoint, and for some reason that made her furious. How dare he come over here and try and ruin her fun! Jerking herself out of his grip, she glared at him, standing on wobbly legs, yet she managed to maintain her balance, a feat within itself considering how smashed she was._

" _Fuck off, S-Shadow," she slurred angrily, sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. "I ain't gonna let you kill my fun." And with that, she left, pushing through the thick crowd of people and ignoring the look of hurt Shadow had on his face that burned in her mind. Whatever. She refused to feel bad. He was being a stick in the mud, and she wasn't having it._

 _She spotted a cute guy, a handsome lion that had muscles in all the right places, and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Fixing her hair and oozing with confidence, assured that her attire, a black, backless minidress and red wedges, would be more than enough to catch and keep his attention, she barely took two steps before she was grabbed and spun around again._

 _Eyes meeting Shadow's stern gaze, she rolled her eyes. Really, why was she surprised that he went after her? Glancing over her shoulder, she was displeased to see that the hot lion was nowhere to be found. Shadow's fingers brushed under her chin and brought her attention back to him. He was speaking, no doubt lecturing her, but for the life of her, Sally couldn't make out one word he was saying._

 _No, she was too distracted by the warmth that enveloped her body from his touch. She lazily, openly checked him out, taking advantaged of his distraction. Shadow looked so hot, with his handsome face, sculpted body (thank God for G.U.N.!, Sally praised silently), and burning, piercing crimson eyes. She suddenly felt like kissing him, and she acted on impulse before she could question it._

 _She pulled back to gauge his reaction, and he looked stunned, staring at her intensely. Sally merely smirked, licking her lips and meeting his gaze._

" _Your lips are so soft," she said before promptly passing out in his arms…_

Shadow jerked himself out of that particularly memory, unwilling to step into such dangerous, unfamiliar territory. He could still feel her lips against his, and he desperately wished that she wasn't drunk when it happened. Would she even remember kissing him? Or would she simply chalk it up as a drunken mistake?

He wasn't sure, but when she got the alcohol out of her system, he'd be sure to question her. Sally did, after all, have a pretty damn good memory, and, he mused, smiling to himself, people tended to act out on their desires since their inhibitions were lowered.

"You're really soft," she murmured again, sleepy blue eyes staring intently at him. Shadow pressed a kiss against her forehead, tightening his grip on her.

"So are you, princess. So are you."

* * *

So! Hiya guys! How have you been? Good, I hope. Anyways, this story legit just hit me out of the blue. I'm talking instant inspiration here. This story will be a collection of one-shots revolving around various couples like, Shadally Sonamy, Silvaze, etc. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!


	2. You Smell Nice

Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys rock, okay? Anywhoo, here's the next chapter, featuring some fluffy Sonamy 'cause they are my babies ^^

* * *

2: You Smell Nice

"You smell nice, Ames." Amy froze, blushing prettily, her arms around Sonic's neck. She could feel him breathing in her scent, and that only made her blush darken. She was flustered, temporarily at a loss of words. The wind was wreaking havoc on her quills as Sonic continued to run at nearly dizzying speeds; he was intentionally going slower for her sake though. The last thing he wanted to do was make her nauseous.

"Um, thanks, Sonic!" Her laugh was nervous and slightly forced, and she prayed that Sonic would be oblivious to it. "I'm not sure why you think I smell appealing after duking it out with Eggman's robot minions though." The scenery was a mess of colors and blurs; they were going so fast, she couldn't really make out anything more than colorful blobs. It reminded her of an unfinished painting, a work in progress. It certainly was an interesting view; it was vibrant and lively, just like the blue blur himself.

And while she wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about running as he was, she could understand why he enjoyed it so much. It was thrilling, intense, and pleasant; it made one feel as free as the wind, let nothing could keep them down. No wonder Sonic loved it so much.

She felt more so than heard his chuckle, and she already knew without looking at him that he had that silly, happy-go-lucky grin on his handsome face, warm emerald eyes twinkling like stars.

"I mean, yeah, there's no denying that." His laugh was louder this time as he laughed at the bubbly hedgehog's affronted look. "Sorry, Ames. I was just agreeing with ya. You really do smell nice, like the wildflowers in the meadows I sometimes relax in when I take a break from running. Whenever I see them, I can't help but think of you." Her jade eyes were quick to stare into his eyes, a look of astonishment gracing her face. She wasn't even aware that he'd stop running, or that they were in front of Cream's house where their friends were. No, all she could focus on was that brilliant shade of emerald green.

His hands moved to straighten out her messy quills, fingertips gently brushing against her cheeks. Their gazes were locked, and Amy felt as if time itself had stopped.

"You think of me when you're off on adventures?" she whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she'd shatter the moment and wake up from such a blissfully wonderful dream. For so long, she had waited for such a moment with Sonic, and now that it was here, she'd be damned if she let anyone ruin this long awaited moment.

"Of course I do. That shouldn't be as hard to believe as you're making it seem. Contrary to the popular belief, I _am_ completely aware of how you feel about me. You should also be aware of how I feel about _you._ " He stepped even closer, invading her personal space, their foreheads touching; his hands clasped hers, and his grip was firm and gentle all at once _and she never wanted him to let go._

Words were pointless at this point. Amy leapt into action as soon as that subtle confession left her beloved's lips. She kissed him, and it was clumsy and a little off and wasn't as flawless as she wanted it to be, but it was perfect nonetheless because she was sharing it with _him_ , the one who held her heart, the one who had all of her love, the one who meant the world to her.


	3. I'm Here for My Daily Fix of Hugs and

3: I'm Here for My Daily Fix of Hugs and Kisses

"I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses, Blaze!" Blaze snorted, bookmarking her place before closing the book she was reading and putting it away for later. Silver sauntered towards her, crashing down on the couch and resting his head on her shoulder, heaving a huge, relieved sigh. Golden eyes slipping closed, he breathed in the lavender cat's heavenly scent as his sore body got some much needed rest.

He grinned when he felt feather soft lips against his bruised cheek, and when he felt warm, soothing arms wrap around him in a welcoming hug, he felt at ease.

"Was training that bad?" She noticed how he had little scrapes and bruises on his cheeks and arms; he looked weary when he stumbled into their home, and it was a miracle he hadn't collapsed in the middle of the living room.

"It wasn't bad so much as tough. Shadow and Sally kicked my ass while Rouge and Omega watched from the sidelines. Sally said they should go easy on me, but Shadow said not to because _"The enemy won't hold back with their attacks, so neither should we."_ " Silver explained. His imitation of the tough hedgehog was pretty good, and when he heard her laughing, he couldn't resist laughing as well.

"Well, he has a good point, sweetie. And," she continued, holding up her hand to silence him when he opened his mouth to protest, "I'm not trying to pick sides or anything. I just meant that I understand where Shadow was coming from. When we battle Eggman and his machines or any other enemy, they don't go easy on us. Shadow just wanted to toughen you up, and it's not like Sally could argue against him, with him being her leader."

He sighed when he felt her hands massage his quills, the displeased frown disappearing from his lips. He wasn't mad at her or Sally and Team Dark. He just hated not being at their skill level as far as hand-to-hand combat was concerned. It made him feel like a walking punching bag.

However, he chose not to voice any of this. Instead, he basked in the attention Blaze was giving him. Her soothing touches eased the remaining tension and soreness from his body. He felt sleepy, his eyes beginning to droop shut, and though he fought mightily against the sensation, it was a losing battle as he soon found himself fast asleep.

Blaze hoisted him up, grunting a bit from the full feel of his weight against her. Her legs trembled, Silver was heavier than her, after all, but she managed to support his weight, carrying him in her arms as she made her way to their bedroom. She'd tuck him in and let him get some much needed rest, and then she'd finish reading her book as she waited for him to wake up.

It was only four in the afternoon, so by the time he woke up, they could have dinner and watch a movie together or something. Smiling softly, she pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek, her heart fluttering at the serene smile that graced his face.


	4. Is It Possible To Love Too Much?

4: Is It Possible To Love Too Much?

"Is it possible to love too much, Sally?" Amy sat on her bed, legs crossed, bangs hanging messily in front of her eyes. Her chin was cradled in the palm of her hand, and her gaze was uncharacteristically forlorn. She looked oddly defeated, like someone had sucked all of the joy from her very being, leaving behind an empty shell of a once vibrant girl.

"If it gets really unhealthy." Sally lay comfortably on her back, her hair fanning out around her head like a fiery halo. She gazed at the pink hedgehog, sapphire eyes brimming with concern. She could guess where such a question stemmed from. She sat up slowly and scooted towards her, tugging her into a comforting hug. Amy leaned into it, trying to submerge herself in her soothing warmth.

"Is my love for Sonic like that? Sometimes I can't tell the difference. Like, I love him so much, but within reason and not at the expense of my sanity. I'm not _obsessed_ with him." Amy spat the word out like it was poison in her mouth, like it would burn her very tongue off. Normally bright jade eyes were dark with fury and frustration. She usually wasn't so hostile, her aura one of kindness and cheer. However, when provoked, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Sally smoothed her untidy quills back into place, hands cupping her face as she gently had her look at her, heart almost shattering into millions of pieces at the sight of her eyes welled up with tears. When Amy blinked, tears began cascading down her abnormally pale cheeks; Sally was quick to wipe them away, holding her friend close as the girl broke down, sobs causing her body to quiver. Rocking her gently in her arms, Sally allowed her to cry, to release her feelings.

When Amy finally calmed down after what felt like several long moments, she slowly pulled back. Her cheeks had splotches of red on them, her quills were in a horrible disarray, and her eyes were red, making her eyes stand out startlingly, and looked sunken in.

"Amy," Sally began, her voice serious, "listen carefully to me, okay? There is nothing wrong with you loving Sonic, and no one, I mean _no one_ , should shame you for how you feel. So long as you respect his boundaries and treat him like a person deserving of respect, there's no harm in your feelings." Amy smiled, sniffling loudly as she nodded her head.

"When you were younger, you tended to idolize him a lot, put him on a pedestal, and held to unrealistic standards. You were demanding, pushy, and overly jealous." She winced when Sally said that, but she could not deny the truth her words held, and they weren't said with malice. "However, you learned from your behavior and grew from it. Both you and Sonic needed to grow up because you both had some growing up to do. Every relationship is not without its faults, and yours is no exception."

"I don't think you let your love for Sonic eclipse your judgement anymore. You don't let it consume you anymore. Rather, it grew and mature along with you. You have a life outside of Sonic, and you are a respectable heroine in your own right. So, don't beat yourself up over the past, and don't let people shame you for how you feel. Life's too short to be concerned with how other people think of you," she concluded, smiling as she embraced her once again, and Amy hugged her fiercely, eyes watering for happier reasons.

"Thank you, Sally. I really needed to hear that," Amy said, wiping away the last of her remaining tears. "You're one of my best friends, and I love you."

"Don't thank me for being a friend, Amy. Cheering you up and making sure you feel good about yourself is part of my job," Sally joked, nudging her with her elbow. Amy snorted, playfully nudging her back. With friends like Sally, she could care less about what others thought of her.


End file.
